Which of these numbers is composite? ${2,\ 6,\ 13,\ 47,\ 67}$
A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 2, 13, 47, and 67 each have only two factors. The factors of 6 are 1, 2, 3, and 6. Thus, 6 is the composite number.